


My Turn To See The Sky

by MysticStoryTime



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Choi Tales, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, MysticStoryTime, Saeyoung for Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticStoryTime/pseuds/MysticStoryTime
Summary: Saeyoung leaves for work and returns a new man. Little does MC know, the man she once knew as 707 the Defender of Justice has yet to return and in his place stands a darker reflection that can please her in all the right ways.





	My Turn To See The Sky

Vanderwood gathered Saeyoung’s bags under his arms stuffing them into the trunk of the car. Grumbling about irresponsibility and laziness, he slammed the trunk closed locking the back with a button on his keys.

“Luciel! Get in here! It’s time to…goddamn it,” he tripped on some device Saeyoung made for you,“why can’t you pick this shit up…it’s time to go!” Vanderwood plucked things off the floor tossing them into their rightful places; out of his damn way.

Saeyoung ignored him resting his hand on your hip and holding his head up with the other. His thumb drew tiny circles as he gazed into your eyes.

“I won’t take long,” his voice was low, almost whispering his promise.

“You swear?” You stick your pinky out to him.

“The Defender of Justice God 707 never breaks a promise!! Especially one from a damsel such as you!!” He reluctantly left your hip to interlock your pinkies.

You pushed him on his back to tower above him. You stared indignantly into his golden eyes. His hands returned to your hips grinning like a fool.

“You better not,” you leaned down to kiss his cheek,“ or I’ll build a death ray and blow space away.”

“Ah! You would do that?”

“Only if you lied.”

“You’re so cool!”

“Saeyoung!”

“Okay…then…I’ll come back as fast as I can!” He pulls you down in a kiss that felt like he was afraid you’d float away.

“I’ll be rig-”

“When you lovebirds are fucking done canoodling all over those sheets I just washed, there’s a mission that needs doing and your little lady friend over there,” Vanderwood gestured to you, “can’t come. So let’s go.” He pulled out a cigarette, turned on his heel, and left the room grumbling about a shit lighter that couldn’t do its job.

“Gotta go, babe,” Saeyoung got up and blew a dramatic kiss at the door to you.

“Bye.”

* * *

It had been a week since Saeyoung left. Every day felt longer than the last waiting for him. You grew anxious only calming yourself down by making his favorite food, shopping for things he’d like, or calling Yoosung. Saeyoung couldn’t answer his phone so texting when he couldn’t call was out of the question. Zen had even come over twice, once with Yoosung, to give you company.

Robocat rolled into and out of every room meowing about battery life. You lift the cat to replace its batteries and hear a click at the door. You nearly jumped out of your skin.

“Saeyoung!” The large metal doors parted revealing him and all his glory. You were thrilled running up to him with open arms and calling his name.

“Ah, I missed you so much,” you peppered his neck with kisses holding him as close as possible.

“I missed you too, babe,” his voice was slightly lower than you thought, but you didn’t ask questions about his missions.

“Are you hungry?” Your smile was vibrant as you pulled back, still holding his hands, to look into his eyes. They were a funkier gold…almost yellow.

_‘Must be tired from the mission. He always said they were exhausting for one reason or another,’_ you dismissed the thought.

“Yea. What is there to eat?” He looked around the room scanning for something.

“You don’t want any HBC?”

“Yea, of course I do,” he seemed unsure stuttering through his replies,“ but first,” he lifted you up into his arms carrying you into his bedroom, “I’ve been apart from you too long, wouldn’t you agree?” He locked the door behind him lowering the lights.

“Ah, Saeyoung,” he threw his jacket to the floor unbuttoning his shirt and tossing them elsewhere, “what about Vanderwood? He’ll hear us.” You noticed his body was muscular like before but somehow slimmer. Had to be lighting…

“Vanderwood is not a problem. Don’t worry about it, babe,” he climbed on top of you in bed sitting in your lap. He grabbed you pulling you into a deep hungry kiss. His lips seemed dead set on consuming your own until you opened your mouth. He controlled the kiss shoving his tongue in as soon as he saw an opening. The kiss made you dizzy as your core flared up pooling with need.

“S-Sae-,” you tried to say his name to ask him to slow down, but he cut you off.

“No, call me Master,” he parted the kiss to look you in the eye. “Say it.”

“M-Master.”

“Good girl,” he threw you on your back, “now take your shirt off for me.” His voice was ragged watching you peel out of your shirt. “That too,” he plucked your bra strap, “show me all of you.” You unhook your bra in the front tossing it onto the floor with your shirt.

He paused for a moment to admire your chest watching you breathe. The silence was too long but immediately cut short as he came down on you biting your neck and tugging on your ear lobe. He bit into your skin sucking hungrily like he wanted to pull the blood out. He licked the developing bruises in long strokes savoring the sweet flavor of sex on your flesh.

He moved down to your chest kissing your breast while squeezing the other. His teeth latched onto a nipple grinding and tugging fiercely. He alternated sucking and biting while his other hand pinched and squeezed your breast. Gawd, he wanted to sap you dry. 

“M-Mast-Master,” he was relentless. Your body shook craving Saeyoung terribly. You wanted-no- you  _needed_  him to fuck you.

He left his hand on your breast as his tongue trailed down to your navel. He nibbled on your stomach dragging his nails down your abdomen to your trembling legs. He sat up once more admiring the expression on your face.

You were beautiful. He could smell how much you wanted him inside you. The way you fidgeted your legs trying to close them or your hands that had no mind but to travel along the sheets looking for a purpose or the teeth that dug into your bottom lip practically begging him to bury himself inside you. He couldn’t. A meal like you took time and he couldn’t just…finish so early. It was tempting, but watching you writhe under his control, in his arms, motivated him to take his time. He was harder than he had been in years ignited by your moans, but he’d enjoy you.

“Hold them there,” Saeyoung lifted your legs up, pushing them over your head. He growled releasing the grip he had behind your knee. He waited until your hands were firmly clasped around the bend of your leg before he dove in. That wait is too long. He parted your dripping core licking excessively long stripes until the tip of his tongue flicked your clit. You trembled with each one as the knot in your gut tightened so much you almost couldn’t hold your legs anymore.

He licked away until his licks became bites tugging at the puffy lips. You were sweet everywhere. He was enjoying himself too much. When you rocked or jumped, he pushed you forward again continuing to devour you.

“Don’t drop them,” he growled between feedings.

“Yes, Mas-Master,” his lips were covered in your essence. His tongue had explored as far as it could. He wanted to hear you scream. Not just whimper. He wanted you to beg and tremble beneath you; to take you to a paradise you wouldn’t recover from nor replicate.

“Release.” He watched you let go of your legs tired and breathing heavily. He wasn’t done. Far from it. He slipped off the bed.

“We done, Saeyoung?” You turned your head to look at him. He had pulled his pants off with his underwear and threw them into a crumpled heap. “Saeyoung…,” he looked a little…longer than before. You squint your eyes trying to see him.

“I thought,” he grabbed your hips roughly pulling you to the edge of the bed, “I told you,” he turned your body towards him standing between your legs, “to call me ‘Master’?” He hands had no intention of being gentle.

His eyes were bright even in the dark stained with mischief and lust. His gaze was fierce and hungry prepared to devour your will with a single command. Was this….was this Saeyoung?

“Saeyo-,” his eyes hardened.

“Fine.” He flipped you over on your stomach. He pinned your arms to your back holding your wrists in one hand. Confused you started to question him only to be cut short by a swift harsh smack on your ass. He struck with no consideration to the definition of pain in a merciless onslaught. Each smack followed the next before the pain subsided. He watched your ass jiggle with each spank pleased with the yelp that seemed to please him more than he expected.

After what felt like forever, his hand stopped.

“Repeat after me,  _babe_ ,” his tone was gruff, almost hoarse, “I’m sorry, Master.”

“I-I’m s-sorry, Master,” your ass burned intensely as you replied to him without hesitation.

“See,” he released your wrist to flip you on your back, “being an obedient girl isn’t so hard.” He grinned. It wasn’t a sweet grin or a tender loving grin. There wasn’t a hint of love. It was raw unadulterated lust and control.   
 _‘What happened on that mission…,’_  before you could dig into that thought, Saeyoung tore something and lowered it to his waist below your vision.

“There,” he leaned over your body placing one hand on the bed and the other on his cock, “now we can play.”

He was merciless slamming himself in. Your back immediately arched off the bed pushing a moan to a puff of air. He was so much deeper than you expected and he fit perfectly.

He moved immediately gripping the bed and thrusting quickly. Your heat swallowed him convulsing around his cock gripping him like you never wanted him out. He was in ecstasy. He groaned pumping in harder. He wanted to brand the feeling of him inside you on every inch he could. You would remember him.

He lifted you up off the bed holding you by your legs with your arms locked around his neck. You bounced off him riding along this length using the momentum of him thrusting.   
Your mind was swimming in deep pleasure unsure if you could hold out much longer. Trembling and moaning, you had never felt this way with Saeyoung. He was hitting every spot perfectly every single time, but you ached for more.

He turned to a wall slamming your back against it. He wanted to taste the hunger on your lips. He dug his nails into your ass as you laced your legs behind his back. He ground into you against the wall locking his lips with your own. Your tongue and his was in a fierce tug of war exploring the inside of each other’s mouths.

“Master,” you tried to part from his kiss,“ I’m…I’m close,” he pulled you off the wall and set you on the floor.

“All fours. Now.” His voice was loud and harsh demanding you move. Your core ached without him forcing you to act immediately. “Good girl.” He reentered you placing his hand on your back.

He pushed your face to the floor wrapping his rough hands around your hips. He wasted no time to fuck you. He pounded into you, very close to cumming himself, savoring every scream. The angle allowed him to hit a spot you hadn’t known existed. It felt so good you were losing your mind screaming so loud.

His nails pierced your skin as his mind raced. He wanted to come inside you. He longed for it. To watch the cum spill out of your quivering heat. To see you beg him for more breathless and splattered in his semen. He had to. He couldn’t. He had to mark you more.

He pulled out pulling off the condom and came on your back. The cum streamed down your spine to your neck from your ass. You shuddered trying to catch your breath.

He finished and sat back on his heels staring at your ass in the air and your cum dripping down your thighs. He wanted to fuck you again and again and again. His cock missed being inside you, but you couldn’t handle that and he knew it.

“M-Master,” you shakily pushed yourself up to flop on your back, “are we done?”

“Yes,” he moved to lay beside you pulling you against his chest. You focused on breathing to the rhythm of his heart. He closed his eyes resting beside you.

The serene expression on his face was a stark contrast from the ferocity you had just faced. You lifted your hand to stroke his hair running your fingers through what you knew to be red locks. You closed your eyes resting against him and his fast beating heart.

* * *

Every muscle in your body ached. You tried to sit up slowly stretching your body and its sores. You looked around the floor for the man who ravaged you. He was fully clothed in front of the bedroom door with his back to you.

“Where you going, Defender of Justice?” His grip on the knob tightened. He knew you couldn’t do anything. He knew it wouldn’t matter if you knew. You’d tell Saeyoung and his brother would know he stained his love. He’d know.

But he wanted him to know.

He turned around boring his bright blue eyes into your bare bodies. Chills slithered down your spine staring at the stranger who looked so much like Saeyoung.

“Who are you…?” He laughed.

“I’m the memory my brother forgot,” his smile was wrought with malevolence and sadness,“ my name is Unknown.”


End file.
